


CP粉头

by PromiseXu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseXu/pseuds/PromiseXu
Summary: 关键词：柴哈 甜奶 昊昀 年下 醋海翻腾年下小柴犬×拈花惹草年上哈士奇时间设定在明侦第五季收官第一天录制结束后，柴已经知道甜奶cp，玩现实梗上瘾幼儿园文笔，真·北方慢车
Relationships: Liu Haoran/Zhang Ruoyun, 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	CP粉头

刘昊然觉得自己非常不对劲。

今天本该是很开心的一天。录制明星大侦探的收官战，还是和张若昀一起。网友怎么说他俩来着？哦，甜奶cp。刘昊然今天见到张若昀之前还把这个名字在唇舌间好好咂摸了几遍，仍然觉得这跟俩大男人不怎么搭，不过却让他的心莫名冒起了牛奶般的泡泡，咕咕噜噜的要破不破。

可是之后，这甜奶变了味儿。

刘昊然先是对座位的安排略略有些不满意。看起来张若昀又被安排了带新人的任务，就像上一季带自己一样。所以他俩之间，总坐着一个肖战。

刘昊然只得偷偷越过一个大活人用眼角瞟他好久都没见到的张若昀。看他的眉眼，他的唇舌，他的鼻尖痣，他的喉结，他的手指，他的胸脯，他的窄腰，他的翘臀，他的修长笔直的双腿，他腿间暧昧的褶皱和隆起。他略微下垂的狗狗眼又笑成了一条缝，他白皙修长骨节分明的手指把玩着几个姜，他不安分的舌尖又在舔弄着饱满红润的嘴唇，他的身材被围裙衬托的越发挺拔，他在说话，他在笑，他在皱眉，他在眯眼，他在沉思，他在记笔记，他在看…

没有看我。

刘昊然的表情越来越难以控制，到广播说“嚣张兄弟”时，他迅速看了张若昀一眼，看到他跟肖战击掌，那掌间仿佛溅出锐利的碎玻璃片，扎得他只得低下头，把“嚣张”两个字在齿尖碾了一遍，只觉得更不搭。

到最后张若昀的手搭在肖战肩膀上，笑嘻嘻的夸奖他。

刘昊然不用回头也知道张若昀一定笑的和个哈士奇一样。是啊，他就是这样的张若昀，和所有人都可以打成一片，永远考虑着别人的想法，永远真诚，永远坦荡，永远少年。

所以才会在他搜索“甜奶”的时候，晃入几个“搂腰”“林秦”“井张”，最近还出现了一大堆“All闲”。

网友们说的没错，他确实是个小狐狸。用一副人畜无害的表情接近你，等你被他驯服，他又翘着火红蓬松的尾巴，留下一个高傲的眼神离去。

刘昊然低着头，嘴唇紧抿成一条线，极力隐藏着几欲暴发的情绪。

这种不满，一直持续到深夜。

直到张若昀的房门被敲响。

刚刚进入浅眠就被吵醒的张若昀披着睡袍，眯着眼睛打开昏黄的廊灯，还处于睡梦中的嗓音黏腻且沙哑。

“谁啊？”张若昀手放在门把上，实在想不出这么晚了谁会来找他。说起这期的嘉宾，最熟悉的莫过于昊然了，可是那小孩儿今天不知道怎么回事，全程闷闷不乐生人勿近的样子。录制结束虽然还和以往一样等着自己一起走，可话也没多说两句，一点也没有之前的黏糊劲儿。

“是我。”刘昊然的嗓音有些刻意压低，仿佛不想惊动其他人。

“嗐，你这小子大晚上不睡，找你哥干嘛？”张若昀毫无防备的扭开门把手。下一秒，就被一个略带着凉气的身躯揽入怀中，嘴唇被那人攫住，狠狠撞上身后的墙壁，唯一的光源也被啪一声关上。四周只有黑暗，和那双凑得过近闪着诡异光彩的眼眸。

张若昀吃痛的闷哼一声，双手推拒着身前人的压制。他实在没反应过来到底发生了什么。

刘昊然品尝着嘴里滑弹的双唇，暗想口感果真同想象中一样，许是刚才的撞击让嘴唇有点出血，一股血腥气夹杂在甜润的味道中，让他不自觉的索取更多，直到张若昀吃痛的张嘴，舌头便见缝插针的探入更深，强硬的勾着那人推拒的舌头与自己翻舞。他像一个在沙漠中孤独行走的旅人，终于得到了渴想已久的泉水，他贪婪的汲取，急切的吞咽，啧啧的声响使得他喘息着想要更多。

刘昊然体格远不算强壮，但是张若昀推开他还是几乎用了全身力气。直扑鼻腔和口腔而来的酒味让他的头脑只能有一丝清醒，他颤抖着声音，带着厚重的喘息，狠狠一拳挥向冷笑着的刘昊然，却没想直接被人擒住了双手，腿也被对方的双腿压制的动弹不得。

“刘昊然你发什么疯呢！”张若昀暴怒的声音砸下，渐渐适应黑暗环境的双眼终于看清刘昊然此刻的模样。只见他脸颊酡红，双眼微微眯起，眼底闪烁着不知名的危险光芒，整个人在黑夜的包裹下散发着冰冷阴郁的气息，让张若昀莫名打了个冷战。

刘昊然看着眼前的男人眼中蒙着雾气，疑惑又气恼的瞪着自己，眼角染着绯红，饱满的唇瓣上沾染着水渍，在月光照耀下格外诱人。刘昊然眼底的暗色更胜，却偏偏扁着嘴，皱着眉头，半是哀怨半是调笑地冲张若昀撒娇：“这么凶干嘛。”

张若昀轻呼出一口气，尽量让自己不那么在意这诡异事件的发生，“昊然，怎么喝这么多，醉成这样了都。”

“我可没醉。”刘昊然禁锢住张若昀身体的力气丝毫不减，却把头埋在比他矮了一点点的男人颈侧，耍赖般的蹭弄着，“若昀，你今天为什么不理我，为什么老看别人啊…你看看我。”

“祖宗，我看着呢。”张若昀怕痒的缩着身体，感觉到身上小孩儿不满的咬了自己脖子一口，“嘶——属狗啊你！放开你哥哥，抽什么风呢这是！”

“不放。”话语间是甜腻的撒娇语气，埋在颈窝的眼睛却一片狠厉，嘴角似笑非笑的扯开，下一秒，舌尖轻舔上男人耳后的嫩肉，感觉男人全身的肌肉紧绷起来，刘昊然终于忍耐不住，将舌尖轻轻舐入耳中那敏感的小洞，用着气音儿道：“若昀哥，你知不知道，我是真的喜欢你…哥，我想要你…”

张若昀全身如触电般颤栗着，在休眠状态被强行唤醒的大脑似乎受不了一连串的冲击，彻底丧失了对身体的控制，所以在他说出拒绝的话语之前，一声低吟裹挟着难耐的轻喘便抢先从唇间溢出，引得少年为非作歹的舌尖顺势舔上了自己的嘴唇。

刘昊然已经完全失控了。

他狠狠地侵占着这个男人的口腔，这是他渴慕已久的甘霖，不，还不够，还要更多，更多。

刘昊然急不可耐的将腿挤进张若昀酸软的双腿间，甚至给了他一个着力点。一只手握住张若昀骨节分明的两个手腕按压在头顶，另一只手扯开睡袍，揉弄着男人挺翘而富有弹性的胸部，感觉到男人扭着身子推拒，刘昊然坏心眼的用指甲狠狠掐了一下乳尖，引得男人整个身子都弹跳起来，从脸到浴袍露出的大片胸膛都透出淫靡的艳红。

刘昊然听着被自己反复蹂躏着的口唇中发出隐忍的哽咽，终于好心的放过已经红的滴血的双唇，却把目光落在那已经挺立起来的乳尖。

响亮的吞咽声在温度攀升的空间中响起。

张若昀的声音中带了一丝鼻音：“昊然，放开哥。有什么事好好说行吗。”

刘昊然轻轻拉开一些距离，但禁锢的姿势丝毫未变。这样只是为了更方便打量此刻柔弱异常的张若昀。

“好，那就好好说。”他扯起嘴角，微眯的双眼中是浓浓的欲望，“今天的嚣张兄弟，你似乎扮演的很开心。”

张若昀不知道他为什么突然说起这个，只能沉默应对，寄希望于自己慢慢恢复一些体力用以挣脱这束缚。

“哥，你看看我。”刘昊然又重复了一开始时他说的话，引得张若昀只能尽力睁着双眼，看着眼前邪气得不同以往的少年，又跟随着他渴求的目光，来到自己光洁的胸脯上。

“哥，你知道粉丝说咱们俩的组合是什么吗？”刘昊然一句话说得极慢，一只手的食指绕着乳房缓缓打圈却并不触碰最敏感的尖端，引来一阵阵羞耻抑或是不满的低哼，钉在头顶的手谨慎的慢慢松开男人脱力的双手，恰到好处的上扬语调和呢喃般的声音，让张若昀的注意力集中在刘昊然的唇瓣，那双形状漂亮、略有些薄的唇瓣间，缓缓吐出两个字：“舔、奶。”

话音淹没在一阵舔舐声中，张若昀敏感的乳尖连同嫩红色的乳晕被完整的裹入一个温热的口腔，紧接着是一阵尖锐的抽吸感，仿佛要把自己并不存在的奶水吸出来一般。这刺激过于强烈且陌生，惹得张若昀急促的喘息一声，扬高了音调的呻吟就这样划破了屋内的夜色，也烧尽了刘昊然最后一丝理智。

控制不住力道的唇舌狠狠在男人胸前肆虐，收获着男人或高或低的呻吟和喘息，间或夹杂着几句不甚清晰的脏话，全部被揉碎了砸在少年耳边。张若昀推拒着刘昊然头颅的双手渐渐变成了紧拥，细微的颤栗引来刘昊然更得寸进尺的啃舐，下身不知何时已经被少年捉在掌心搓弄，流出的前液已经润湿了整个手掌。刘昊然终于放过已经布满口水和牙印的双乳，举起手掌，在张若昀微张的眼眸前细细舔吮了一遍自己手上的淫液。

“哥，你好甜。”

张若昀已经听不清也看不到刘昊然在干什么，只是觉得下面原本被轻柔照顾着的阴茎突然受到了冷落，一时间无法抒解的欲望几乎要将他折磨疯，只得难耐地在男孩大腿根磨蹭起来。

“张若昀，你看看我。”

刘昊然今晚第三次说出这句话，张若昀磨蹭了半天得不到半点回应，只得在刘昊然身上定住了涣散的目光。

“我是谁？”

“昊然，刘，刘昊然。”张若昀难耐的夹住在自己腿间的长腿磨蹭着，磕磕绊绊地回答。

“你想要我吗？”刘昊然自己也没发现，他问出这句话时，眼中的期待和渴望，甚至比满怀的醋意更胜。

张若昀终于恢复一些清明，眼前的男孩，不，男人，比他还要高出半个头，相比起几年前的初见，他已经成熟了太多。

成熟到，如今自己已经这般狼狈，他的一身行头仍有条不紊，只有双腿间那处明显的凸起显示着刚刚的激情。

张若昀用被浆糊灌满了的脑子回忆着与他的相处，实在想不通这种事到底是如何发生的，他只知道，听到少年说喜欢他时，他并不觉得讨厌和生气。当少年说想要他时，他也是隐隐渴望做出回应的。此刻的他，甚至是幸福的，喜悦的。

所以才会到如此境地啊，张若昀。他在心里轻叹一声，认栽了。

刘昊然等待的太久了。他看着张若昀的眼神越来越深邃，思绪也仿佛越来越远，终于有点慌了。以前他总以为胜券在握，总以为自己独一无二，他热爱这种若即若离，他迷恋这种博弈，可现在，他怕了，他怕输。

张若昀似乎终于思考完毕，张了张嘴，却什么也没有说出来。刘昊然的身体仿佛已经等待太久，变成了石头，只觉得由内而外的僵硬和冰冷。

直到那双唇贴上刘昊然的唇。

片刻的诧异过后，是狂风骤雨一般的抵死缠绵。

刘昊然吻着仍有些生涩的男人，引导着他跌跌绊绊的摔到床上，少年急不可耐的将男人剥光，借着月色细细打量这具肖想已久的身体，细腻的皮肤手感极佳，薄薄的一层肌肉将躯体修饰的弹性十足，一对饱满的乳房上满是自己刚才留下的青紫痕迹，乳尖泛着幽幽的水光，腿间的那物高高地翘起，粉嫩的头端在目光的注视下颤巍巍地又吐出一滴前液，藕断丝连的挂在尿道口和小腹之间。

张若昀被这仿佛有实体一般的眼神羞得抬起手臂遮住双眼，却在这视觉剥夺的情况下变得更为敏感。只觉得最敏感脆弱的那里被吞进一个灼热的口腔，只肖一吸，整个人就仿佛缺水的鱼一般弹跳起来，下身传来的酥麻快感顺着尾椎脊背直冲大脑，让他的嘴唇都哆嗦起来，只能用无力的双手推拒着下身不断放肆的毛茸茸的脑袋。

“昊，昊然…别…嗯唔…”张若昀发出幼兽般的呻吟，下身仿佛陷入一口温炖的锅中，直要把他的理智烧干。推拒的双手此刻也变成了欢迎，只知道按着那不安分的脑袋让自己更加舒服。

刘昊然感受着张若昀渐渐疯狂的身体，那阴茎在他口中越来越肆虐，越来越坚硬，甚至不断抽搐起来，在即将暴发的那一瞬少年却猛的停下动作，毫不留恋的起身。

张若昀感觉自己在悬崖边，要坠不坠，只能难耐的挺动着腰身，双臂张开渴望着眼前人的拥抱，眼角和鼻尖通红一片，鼻尖痣更是红的仿佛滴血，在颤抖中晃花了刘昊然的眼。

“若昀，说你爱我。”刘昊然咽下口中的津液，品尝着这个男人的美味，却不让他得到快乐，也让自己经受着折磨。

“昊然，昊然，我好难受，帮帮哥…”

“不对。张若昀，我让你说什么来着？”少年不满的拉扯着男人的乳尖，看着男人更加疯狂的喘息呻吟，扭动身躯。

“我，我爱你…”张若昀眼角滚下一滴热泪，表情淫荡且委屈，引得刘昊然终于按捺不住，舌尖狠狠舔去那滴泪水，然后拉扯着男人的舌头缠绵。修长的手指夹住阴茎的根部，狠狠撸了几下，便听见身下的男人惊喘一声，喷发的精液直直飞射到两人的身上，甚至溅在张若昀脸颊上。

刘昊然颇为浪荡的舐去男人脸上的几滴精液，然后与他深吻，不顾男人反对执意要他品尝自己的味道。手下也不闲着，直将身上的精液在男人胸前打着圈的涂抹开来。

“哥，你射了好多啊…好香。”淫靡的麝香气激的少年更加痴迷，看着身下张若昀羞耻的哽咽抽泣，少年又装出一副受害者的模样，“可是我还好难受呢…哥哥，你也摸摸我，好嘛？”

张若昀睁开红肿的双眼，看着眼前人如同小奶狗一般可怜巴巴的望着自己，便不加抗拒的被他牵了手摸向了少年的身下，甫一接触就被那滚烫的温度惊了一跳。少年的阴茎在自己掌心跳动着，吐露着兴奋的爱液，蹭了他满手。张若昀轻轻撸动几下，只觉得比刚才还要羞耻，看着年轻人紧紧盯着自己的目光，赶紧松了手，羞红了脸说什么也不肯再碰触。

刘昊然猩红着双眼，后槽牙咬了又咬，看来装可怜这招只能让这男人主动到这种程度了。理智消磨殆尽，他的目光渐渐冷冽起来，低沉着声音道：“本来不想这么急的。”

张若昀还未反应过来是怎么回事，便觉得刚才一直在自己屁股上又掐又揉的手指移向了臀瓣之间的私密处。他急忙调动臀肌夹紧了那个危险的手掌，却听到一声哼笑，“哥你夹得这么紧，就这么怕我走？”

刘昊然低头，再一次含住那淫荡挺立着的乳尖，毫不留情的吮吸啃咬，张若昀高潮过后的身体毫无抵抗之力且格外敏感，哼哼着就丢了全身的力道，终于让那手指有了可乘之机，顺势就挤进了从未有人侵入过的狭窄洞穴。

张若昀吃痛的惊呼，连连抽气，“啊！昊然别！冷静点！哥哥，哥哥帮你撸，别这样…好疼！”

刘昊然感受着指尖被紧致滑软的括约肌狠狠吸咬，暗暗吐出一口浊气，只觉得下身迫切的想要进入这紧致肉穴，享受它带来的极致快感。尽管男人推拒着，哭泣着求饶，吃到了甜头的手指却哪舍得离开，强硬的破开紧裹着的甬道，并不回应男人不满的诅咒，只是低了头，舔向那咬着自己手指的紧窄穴口，待感觉进出被口水湿润的足够流畅，才再次含住那已经疲软的阴茎。

张若昀只觉得自己下身的感觉分离开来，一方面是后穴传来的尖锐疼痛，另一方面是阴茎传来的酥麻快感。两方力量拉扯着自己，令自己仿佛坠身地狱，冰火齐袭，身体完全不受自己掌控，直到慢慢的，两个感觉趋向统一，那是难以言喻的酥痒，穴中渴望更深更快的抽插，前面也急需更粗暴快速的撸动。无奈的他只能放浪的摆动腰肢，难耐的呻吟从口中逸出，引得刘昊然下体濒临爆炸一般。

“嗯啊…”灵巧的手指仿佛触碰了某处开关，男人的阴茎在刘昊然手中狠狠搏动几下，埋在男人身体中的三根手指也被紧紧吸咬纠缠，刘昊然反复拨弄着那一点凸起，引来男人越来越兴奋的呻吟，只觉得酸胀感沿着被温热肉穴包裹着的手指传遍自己全身，趁着男人被快感刺激到失神的片刻，再也按捺不住用等待已久的下体狠狠撞进男人身体中。

“唔…疼！”张若昀难以承受粗壮火热的阴茎狠狠干进自己后穴的凶猛力道，痛呼出声，只得收缩了肌肉阻止它的抽插。

“哥夹得我好紧，放松点，弟弟要被你夹断了…”刘昊然倒了好几口气，稳住自己嗜血的欲望，心里仍绷着弦不想让男人受伤。

“呜呜…没，没有…”张若昀啜泣着，全身红透，蒸腾着滚滚热气，后穴的饱胀感让他得到片刻的满足，可是那不容忽视的异物感让他在羞耻之外还有隐隐的麻痒，期待着少年更多的动作。

刘昊然的阴茎感觉到窄穴的放松和柔软，保护性的肠液分泌出来，润滑了两个人紧密连接的器官。他狠狠舔了舔自己的虎牙，实在难以调动自己的理智，终于控制不住下身的力道，狠狠捅进男人的肉穴，敏感的肉柱碾过男人被反复刺激的那点，换来双方舒爽的叹息。

刘昊然每次都尽根插入，又抽出到只剩一个头端，引来张若昀的泥泞肉穴死命吸夹，勾的他又凶狠的劈入肉穴深处。噗嗤噗嗤的水声和肉体撞击的声音让张若昀羞赧的紧咬着下唇，闷哼声被隐藏在喉咙中。刘昊然似乎是不想让他消停，存了恶意想让男人完完全全臣服于自己，便抽出肉棒在穴口磨蹭着，只轻轻进去一半就又退出，惹得张若昀深处的瘙痒难以缓解，只得用修长纤细的双腿缠住少年精瘦的腰肢，然后收紧，让他好插得更深，双乳也不断向上挺动，反复磨蹭着少年的胸口和手掌。那红肿的双唇发出难耐的呻吟，婉转着邀请少年尽情品尝。

刘昊然已经快被张若昀这浪荡的模样搞疯了，他猛的插入肉穴的深处，变换着角度顶弄，嘴上仍不饶人的伴随着抽插换着花样的叫着身下的男人。

哥哥！

哥！

若昀哥！

若昀！

小张！

张若昀！

每一次撞击就是一声轻唤。

张若昀感觉自己是暴风雨中飘荡在无尽海面的孤舟，一波一波的浪潮席卷着自己无力的身躯，双手无意识的摸向自己的阴茎，却被少年坏心眼的捉了去，修长的指头被一一含在湿热的口腔中舔吻，甚至连指缝都不放过。

“呜呜呜…我要，让我…”张若昀摇着脑袋，疯狂的摆动着腰肢，想要释放的欲望高高翘起，跟主人一样哭的湿漉漉的。

刘昊然伏在他耳边，如同恶魔般低喃：“若昀，你看看我。你只能看着我，答应我好吗？”

张若昀此刻已经什么都听不见，只知道胡乱的点头，拉长了尾音儿的呻吟声再也压抑不住，只跟着刘昊然的动作高低起伏。

刘昊然得到他的肯定，终于开怀大度地给了男人最想要的。阴茎不断朝最敏感的那点疯狂顶弄，张若昀尖叫着，未经爱抚便喷射出来，肉穴也狠狠吸咬着肆虐的阴茎，刘昊然被极致的紧裹感刺激的狠插几下，便全部射进了男人仍不断抽搐的后穴中。

激烈的性爱结束，刘昊然看着身下男人餮足的舔舐着有些干燥的唇瓣，爱惜不已的反复啄吻着男人的眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇和喉结。张若昀胡乱哼哼着，唇间逸出满足的叹息。还未从极致高潮的余韵中回过劲儿来，便感到埋在体内的那根坏东西又硬挺起来，偷偷摸摸地小幅度抽插着。它的主人反倒一副委屈的模样，噘着嘴撒娇，“哥，你勾引我~”

张若昀还没来得及说什么，便被人保持着插入的状态翻了个身，只得跪在床上，丰满的臀部高高翘起，欢迎着身后得逞偷笑的少年。

刘昊然手指从下方两人紧密连接处开始，沿着脊椎划过张若昀光洁的后背，抚过喉结，揉弄了一番唇瓣，便蛮横的插入男人口中，在律动开始时趴伏在男人敏感的耳畔，轻声说，“让你勾引我，这是惩罚。”

* * *

张若昀醒过来时，身体已经被擦洗干净，但是双腿的麻软无力和腰部的疼痛提醒着他昨夜发生的一切。他费力睁着肿痛的双眼，一扭脸便看到床下蹲坐着一个少年，那张青春张扬的脸凑在自己眼前，呲着小虎牙乖乖地盯着自己。张若昀维持着表情，张了张嘴，一杯水便喂到自己口中。

虽然很生气，可是确实有点渴。

张若昀咽了几口水，面无表情的撑坐起酸痛的身子，然后才发出有些沙哑的声音：“自己推门儿出去。”

刘昊然目光直勾勾地盯着诱人而不自知的男人，被子滑落至腰间，裸露的上身红痕随处可见，双乳布满了青紫的指痕和齿痕，两个乳尖更是红艳而饱满，足以见得昨夜是如何被好好疼爱过了。

咕咚，吞咽口水的声音打破了屋子里的安静。刘昊然手忙脚乱的假装帮张若昀收拾要穿的衣物，眼角瞥着男人的表情，心里想着一会儿是该撒娇认错还是该大胆示爱。昨天生着闷气，又喝了一肚子酒，脑子一热就做了这种混账事，本来想慢慢让若昀接受自己的计划被完全打乱，现在又后悔又激动。

昨天若昀说他爱我。

虽然是我逼着他说的。

不过他也没有拒绝我。

不知道还算不算数。

刘昊然忐忑地用余光观察着张若昀的反应，脑子里一会儿一个念头，乱哄哄的。

张若昀不是没看到刘昊然暗戳戳的狗狗眼，他只是发愁，这熊孩子昨晚突然作妖，怎么好好的小奶狗就变成了大狼狗。

算了算了，张若昀认命地叹了口气。

“你，给我把那件高领的白色毛衣拿过来。”男人终于接受了自己被小了九岁的小孩儿吃干抹净的事实，还得费心把身上乱七八糟的痕迹遮掩一下。

刘昊然听了这话，那双委屈巴巴不敢看人的狗狗眼突然就放出光彩，不存在的尾巴也几乎摇出残影，撒着欢地应着，“哎！若昀！”

“啧，叫哥…算了。”张若昀想起昨晚放荡的性爱里，刘昊然或撒娇或诱惑的语调喊他哥，无一不把他诱入更疯狂的激情中，只觉得这个字儿带着一股子风骚劲儿，自己怕是承受不起。

刘昊然不依，一连喊了十几声若昀，然后突然想起来什么似的，扑到张若昀面前狠狠吮着男人的嘴唇，撒气似的说，“你今天得跟我坐一起！”

“那是导演组安排的，我又说不算。”

“那你跟我一起搜证！”

“昨天咱俩就一起的啊…”

“那，那你只能看着我！不许看别人，更不许夸别人！”

“…我没有啊…”

“只能跟我组cp！不许有井张嚣张乱七八糟的！”

“那又不是我自己组的…”

“我不管！咱们约定好了，最近不准演古装剧！”刘昊然紧紧握住张若昀的手，咬牙切齿地说。

“这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，古装剧又怎么惹到你了…”张若昀彻底跟不上这只傻柴的思维了。

刘昊然才不会告诉他，小破站里关于范闲cp的所有视频，都被他点了不感兴趣。

**他只想做甜奶cp的粉头。**

END


End file.
